Stress and tension of everyday activities cause particular problems in the areas of eyes, nose and temples. This stress and tension is increasing due to the widespread use of computer screens which have not previously been encountered until recent years. The facial muscles in the eye, nose and temple areas tighten which induce eye fatigue. Eye fatigue or eye discomfort can also be caused by long hours of reading, writing, driving, and lack of sleep and exercise. Such fatique and/or eye tension can result in eye discomfort, headaches and neck pain.
Massagers are known as relaxing and therapeutical devices. Previous massagers, however, utilize vibration generating means with an amplitude that is not conducive to gentle stimulation of the sensitive facial muscles around the eyes, nose and temples. Such units are usually larger and cannot be easily carried unobtrusively on the person. Such units further have no means to retain them on the body of the user and, in any event, such massagers are not designed for the purpose of simultaneous massaging of the facial muscles in the areas of the eyes, nose and temples.